


Bedtime story

by Sarezaka



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute Symbabies, Cute Symbiotes, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, M/M, Sleeper's Ruby Eyes, Soft Eddie Brock, Soft Venom Symbiote, Symbabies, Symbiotes' Opal Eyes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom's Opal Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Eddie and Venom’s children are scared by a heavy thunderstorm, so the parents prepare a late-night snack, and the journalist tells a little story to help the young symbiotes sleep.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Bedtime story

The loud sound of the thunderstorm stirred Sleeper, making him cry, waking Eddie and Venom.

The man stood up, the black symbiote wrapped around his shoulder like a snake, turning on the light with a tendril, and took the baby in his arms.

-“Shh. It’s okay sweetie, we’re here.” He said, gently rocking to soothe the youngest member of the family.  
-“ **The sound probably upset him.** ” Chimed in Venom, a tendril carefully wiping away a tear from his son’s face, making him blink his eyes, red like rubies, so unlike his father from another world and his siblings’ opalescent eyes.  
-“You’re right, it was the same with his siblings. They were all pretty sensitive to sounds like that, as babies. You too, were sensible to the rumbling of thunder, even if it didn’t hurt you.”  
-“ **True.** ”

He too, don’t really like the sound of thunder, but thanks to his host who wasn’t afraid of it and their perfect symbiosis, he didn’t mind the sound as much as he used to, be it with previous hosts or not, the comfort and reassurance offered by his partner slowly overriding his uneasiness.

Sleeper quickly calmed in his parent’s arms, their warmth and gentleness relaxing him.

Eddie and Venom heard movement and turned their head in the direction of the door.

Opening it, they saw their six other children under their symbiote form, about to knock, looking scared, their big opal eyes fixated on their parents.

-“ **Did the storm scare you too?** ” Asked the symbiote.

The kids nodded.

-“Then come with us, I’ll make some hot cocoa for everyone. We even still have some cookies left from the batch we made this afternoon.” Told the journalist with a smile.  
-“Yes!” Carnage, Riot, Phage, Scream, Agony and Lasher replied happily while Sleeper babbled.

Venom too was interested by the drink and cookie, which amused his lover who assured him mentally that when he said everyone, it did include him too, making the alien happy.

-“ ** _You’re so good for us, my sweet Eddie. You’re the best._** ” He lovingly whispered in their mindscape.  
-“ _Thanks. You’re really good and amazing too, my dear Vee._ ” His human answered fondly too, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

The bond radiated even more warmth, which created a small feedback loop of wellbeing and happiness.

Once everyone sat in the kitchen, Venom manifested tendrils into the shape of a baby holder to hold Sleeper, so Eddie could cook more easily.

The human prepared the hot drink and the symbiote took the cookie box out of the cupboard and put it on the table.

-“Thanks, darling.” Made the human, kissing his Other’s cheek.  
-“ **You’re welcome, love.** ” Replied the Klyntar, kissing back his beloved.

The hot cocoa milk was quickly ready and served in mugs and a baby bottle.

Everyone got their share of cookie too.

For Sleeper, the food was broken into pieces by Venom, to make it easier for the baby to eat, as he just started to eat solid food, while Eddie took care of giving him the warm drink.

The symbiote also made sure his husband got to eat his share of this late-night snack, as he had his hands full with the baby.

The gratefulness in the bond made him feel happy, which also made Eddie happy, creating another little loop of joy.

Venom also enjoyed his cookie and hot chocolate milk.

Once the little family finished their meal, they all felt much better.

The mugs and baby bottle were put in the sink and the box of cookies in the cupboard.

-“Alright, it’s time to go to bed, little rainbow gang.” Said Eddie, once they left the kitchen and walked toward the bedrooms.

As soon as he finished his phrase, the sound of a particularly loud thunder startled the kids and made Sleeper cry again.

Thankfully, Eddie and Venom managed to console him before he lost control of his pheromones and start making everyone feel as upset as him.

Which had already happened before…

-“Dad, papa, can we stay with you tonight, please?” Pleaded Carnage.  
-“Please?” Joined in Riot, Phage, Scream, Agony and Lasher in chorus.

They looked scared and on the verge of tears, making their opal eyes seeming to shine brighter, same for Sleeper’s ruby eyes.

-“ _What do you think?_ ”  
-“ ** _Why not this once. It’s the first time they ask that since can they sleep in their beds._** ”  
-“ _Yeah. Usually, just comforting them in their bedroom is enough._ ”  
-“ ** _Mmh, it’s a pretty bad storm tonight, after all._** ”  
-“ _Right._ ”

They both agreed.

-“ **Okay, you can stay in our room tonight.** ” Said Venom.

The children cheered and Sleeper squealed, making their parents chuckle at their joy.

On the large bed, the hybrids turned into colorful little goo: red, grey, orange, purple and pink, yellow and red, dark green with lighter green, black with neon green.

It was no wonder their parents sometimes used the word rainbow to refer to them when they were together.

-“God. I love you so much, my sweeties.” Said Eddie, gently stroking them, a fond look on his face.  
-“ **I love you too, my little spawns.** ” Added Venom, who had manifested his full body and was sitting next to his lover, tendrils softly wrapping around the kids for a hug, a gentle look on his face too.  
-“We love you too, dad, papa.” Replied Riot and the other hybrids with a purr while Sleeper squeaked joyfully.

The couple’s heart melted and they couldn’t help but smile.

Wrapped in the warmth of their parents’ love, the little group felt good.

-“How about a little bedtime story to help you sleep, mh?” Suggested the brunet, after the little moment of tenderness ended and everyone got more comfortable under the warm blanket, the hybrids settled between their parents.  
-“Yes! A story!” Cheered Phage, raising his tendrils up, with a big toothy smile and opal eyes almost round like a ball.  
-“A story! A story!” Happily joined in Carnage, Riot, Scream, Agony and Lasher, Sleeper babbling too.

Eddie and Venom laughed softly at their children’s enthusiasm.

-“ **I would love to hear your story too, sweetheart.** ” Chuckled the Klyntar.  
-“I know, honey. You love it as much as our little ones when I tell stories.” The human replied with a giggle.  
-“Dad and papa are so cute together.” Said Agony with a smile.  
-“I agree with you, little sister.” Nodded Scream, grinning.  
-“Dad, papa, do you love each other a lot?” Lasher asked shyly.  
-“Yes, son, I truly love him. I’m his as much as he’s mine.” Assured Eddie with a smile, a fond tone in his voice as his husband’s black tendrils and his fingers entwined together.  
-“ **I really love him too, little pea. He’s mine and I’m his.** ” Affirmed Venom with a soft tone, grinning and lightly stroking his children.  
-“ **And you are the precious fruits of this love, little ones.** ” They said as one, their voice mixing together.

The couple’s bond brightened even more and there was another feedback loop, making them feel good, once more.

The kids could feel again how much their parents loved them, and they joyously purred.

Eddie and Venom were glad that they felt good and loved.

After that little moment, the tendrils retracted from Eddie’s hand and he narrated his little tale.

* * *

There once was a king who ruled over a vast kingdom.

One day, a dragon settled near a village.

Hearing the news, the king ordered his knights to hunt it, not wanting to leave alone what he considered to be a monster.

Two weeks passed, and a messenger came back with bad news.

The village was completely destroyed and the knights didn’t make it.

What was stranger was that, according to witnesses, the dragon had mysteriously disappeared not long after, so no one know where it went.

The king was furious, so he promised a really good reward for the one who would manage to slay the dragon.

One rainy day, a young man with blond hair took shelter in a cave.

After lighting up a fire, he heard sounds deeper in the cavern.

Gathering his courage, he walked with a torch in hand.

He was surprised when he saw what was making the strange sounds.

It was seven baby dragons, each with different colors.

He then understood.

The young man had heard the rumors about a dragon.

And seeing the hatchlings, noticing some of them were wounded, he realized the dragon was probably protecting himself and his nest.

The young dragons were scared, so they squeaked and snapped their jaws at the intruder when he approached them.

The smallest one, who was one of the wounded, limped to him with a pitiful squeak.

The human was sad for this poor creature, so he gently put his hand on the hatchling’s head, and a soft glow manifested, healing the little dragon who chirped happily.

The others baby dragons, seeing their sibling didn’t get hurt and was healed, approached too, and the man healed them.

Not long after, the ground shook.

Turning around, he saw large black dragon and he backed against the wall, scared.

Growling angrily, the black dragon was about to swipe him down with his paw when the hatchlings put themselves between them, squeaking.

He calmed down, seeing his children were safe, and even healed, thanks to the man, if what they said was true.

The dragon expressed his gratitude to the man, who didn’t expect the creature to talk like a human would, but he gratefully accepted it, a bit more relaxed as it seemed he wouldn’t be killed anymore.

The draconic family and the young traveller quickly became good friends, the man realizing the dragons weren’t really the monsters they were made to be, and the group understanding not all humans were bad peoples.

The young human had settled in a town not too far from the forest in which lived his friends.

A few months later, the hatchlings had grown bigger and stronger, and their parent had told his friend that it will soon be time for them to leave.

The man was saddened, but he understood that they would need to go to a better place.  
The dragons too, weren’t really happy at the idea to leave their friend, but they knew they didn’t really have a choice and appreciated his understanding.

A few days later, a group of mercenaries came to the village, to investigate about rumors of monsters in the forest, thinking it might be about the dragon the king had ordered to be slain.

The young man went to the clearing to warn them, knowing they were there at this time.

The dragons were not happy of the news, but glad their friend warned them and they told him that they planned to leave in three days.  
The human promised to come and see them off.

Meanwhile, the mercenaries finished their investigation, and had their eyes set on the blond, since according to the townspeople, he seemed quite suspect, going into the forest so often.

So, they decided to follow him.

The day of the departure came, and the blond man came as promised.

The mercenaries had followed him, and saw the dragons.

They were shocked to see them and the man apparently on friendly terms.

The group decided to also get rid of him, since he was colluding with monsters, and they charged.

The dragons made quick work of the intruders, but their human friend was injured during the battle as he only had a knife to defend himself.

They worriedly looked at him, but thanks to his healing power, the wound was quickly healed.

After talking, the group decided it would be best for the human to leave with them since he would probably be considered a prime suspect for the mercenaries’ death.

So, that night, the young man packed his belongings and left with the dragons.

They went to a country more accepting of the magical creatures and had a happy life.

After a while, the king never heard anything again about the dragon, so he ended up withdrawing his reward.

* * *

-“ **That was a nice little tale, Eddie.** ” Said Venom, rumbling happily.  
-“Yes, it was a good one.” Agreed the children, purring in contentment.  
-“Thanks, Vee, sweeties. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Replied the brunet with a smile. “Now, it’s time to sleep.” He added, arranging the blanket with his partner so everyone was well covered.  
-“ **Good night, little spawns.** ” Made the alien, gently petting the little balls of goo who squeaked in happiness, closing their eyes into happy crescents.  
-“Good night, kiddos.” Told the man, kissing them on the top of their head, making them giggle.

The parents smiled at their little ones’ joy and Venom used a tendril to switch the light off and the spawns quickly fell asleep, given how tired they were.

-“ **Good night, my beloved.** ” The symbiote whispered lovingly.  
-“Good night, my heart.” Responded the human in a low voice, love in his tone too.

Eddie and Venom exchanged a tender kiss before the symbiote took a more serpentine form and curled around his little ones and sleep took over them too.

The night was peaceful, the storm long forgotten.


End file.
